Many network architectures use virtual machines (VMs) and physical machines (e.g., a desktop computer, a server computer, a computing device, etc.) to perform various functions and tasks. A virtual machine (VM) is a software implementation of a machine (computer) that includes its own operating system (referred to as a guest operating system) and executes application programs. Both the VMs and physical machines may be used by client devices to perform certain operations, functions, and/or actions. For example, a client may use an application installed on a physical machine to check email, host a video conference, etc. In another example, a client device may access a virtual desktop environment on a VM and may use the VM to perform task (e.g., use a word processing application to type up a document, browse the internet using a web browser, etc.).
The VMs and/or applications may use different peripheral devices to perform various functions and/or operations. For example, the VM may use a virtual printer to print documents and/or may use a virtual CD-ROM drive to access data. In another example, an application may be a video conference application that uses a video camera (e.g., a web camera) to particulate in video conferences. The VMs and/or applications may use peripheral devices that are coupled to the client devices in order to perform the various functions and/or operations.